Random and Funny
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Here's just a bit from some rps I really loved doing. Not to mention just a lot of random stuff, hence the title. Please R&R! And Enjoy! I do not own WK.
1. Truth or Dare

_**Who doesn't like random things posted by an author? XD I know I don't mind 'em! **_

_**So, here's just a bit from my favorite WK rp moment with a few friends... it's my fav and my funniest... (at least I think so XD) And I just had to show everyone!  
**_

_**So enjoy and please comment! ^^  
**_

* * *

Wren; Hey guys, whatcha doin? o.O

Amy: *falls on her face* Twuf owr dart...

Mimi: O.o She means Truth or dare..

Jamie: Read the post above!

AJ: No breaking the fourth wall!

Prin: *clamps her hands over Wren's ears* Wren doesn't know about RPs yet!

Wren; *ears are covered* o.o what the heck is going on with people today... btw, Sil has a new chap of What The Future Holds up...

Prin: YAY! I reviewed!

Iris: Yeah, Sil, it was awesome!

Silver; *appears out of no where and bows* Thank you, thank you. ^^ *disappears*

Wren; o.o she does that a lot...

Amy: O.o weird. Okay, Wren, truth or dare?

Wren; Um, truth...

Silver; *appears again* Wren, _your to shy and nervous all the time_, do dare.

Wren; AHHH! Stop doing that! I'm doing Truth!

Silver; o.o *disappears*

Amy: Um... Do you go on shopping sprees, and if you do, what kind of stuff do you buy? Do you store it? Or do you use it?

Wren; Um... o.o

Silver; You did this to yourself girl, now answer them...

Wren; *blushes* Well... Yes I do go on shopping sprees, and I like getting a ton of-... *looks embarrassed*

Silver; Spit it out, it's not that bad... -.-

Wren; -_Different colored hermit crabs, and I keep them all in a big fish tank_... DX'

Kitty; Hi guys! Can I join?

Amy: O.o Hermit crabs? Haha, they're kinda cute, huh? I saw a picture of a hermit crab that had used a bottle cap as it's shell!

Mimi: Sure Kitty! Okay, Truth or dare, kitty?

Kitty; Hmm...

Silver; *whispers to Kit* DARE! Do a dare!

Kitty; _Jeese_, alright already! Dare...

Wren; O.O Kitty you could be really in for it...

Mimi: Oh, okay...um...I want you to...*thinks* _Go give Martin a passionate kiss!_ Nothing gross though...

Amy: *laughs* Ooh!

Martin; _Someone mention me?_ o.O *walks in carrying pizza* Btw, I got a pizza in case anyone's hungry...

Silver; X) I love this dare... *whispers to Kitty* _C'mon! Do it!_

Kitty; *blushes and goes up to Martin* Um... hi MK... *quickly grabs his head gently and kisses him*

Wren; O.o ohh...

Silver; o.o *waits for a few seconds* _How long is she going to keep this up?_

Kitty; *finally releases Martin from the kiss and runs back to the group, blushing beat red*

Martin; *goofy smile and faints* XD

Amy: *is laughing until she's breathless at Martin's face*

Mimi: O_O Most awesome kiss I have ever seen!

Silver; *claps* Bravo Kitty! ^^

Wren; Again! Again!

Kitty; *put face in hands* That was embarrassing... everyone was watching! XD

Silver; O.O_ that's the point Kit._.. *looks over at Martin who fainted* What are we going to about him?

Amy: I know! *grabs a piece of pizza and waves it in front of Martin's nose* Wakey-wakey, lover boy!

Martin; *blinks* _Pizza?_ *stands up slowly a bit wobbly* o.O Did that... actually just happen? *hoping*

Silver; nice going Ames ;)

Kitty; Eep! *still embarrassed and hides behind Mimi out of Martin's view*

Amy: Thanks, Sil! *hands Martin the piece of pizza* wanna join us? Playing truth or dare, over there.

Mimi: And _Kitty's_ playing too!

Martin; Erm... isn't that a girl game? o.O

Wren; *clears throat* Again, like Mimi said, _Kitty's playing_...

Martin; *is almost immediately sitting next to Kitty* _So Kit, mind explaining to me what just happened a few moments ago?_ X)

Kitty; Erm... *blushes*

Amy: Um... Martin! Truth or dare!

Martin; *shrugs* Um, I guess I'll do-

Chris; *walks over* Hey bro, do you know where-... what are you doing Martin? o.O

Wren; *answers* Truth or Dare, it's MK's turn, and you can join if you want...

Chris; *turns to Martin* You're playing a _girl_ game?

Martin; Um... *changes subject* Truth!

Amy: Wanna joing, Chris? *turns to Martin* Good idea! How much do you like Kitty?

Mimi: *giggles*

Silver; *ends up cracking up, and falls over laughing* Best- game- _EVER!_

Chris; Well... I guess I do want to hear Martin answer... *gives Martin a teasing look*

Martin; o.o' I-... uh... *looks at Kitty*

Kitty; *leans against Martin* _Well?_ *flutters eyelashes*

Martin; *mumbles to Kitty* Your not making this any easier... -.-'

Kitty; XD that's what I'm here for...

Wren; Martin just spit it out!

Martin; _OKAY! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really like her..._ you happy? *turns brighter red then Kitty did*

Amy: *starts laughing again*

Mimi: *laughs too*

*Prin and Iris come over

Prin: What's so funny?

Iris: *looks at Martin and Kitty* Why do you two look like you were eating strawberries?

Kitty and Martin; *blush harder*

Silver and Chris; *cracking up*

Wren; *comes over to Iris and Prin and whispers to them everything that just happened*

IP sisters: *giggle* aw, poor Martin. getting kissed out of the blue!

Amy: *sighs* *stops laughing* Okay, Martin's turn to ask!

Chris; *looks at his brother* *tries to calm down after laughing* XD Looks like Martin doesn't want too...

Martin; *crosses arms* *mumbles* Y_ou got that right..._

Silver; Aw, c'mon MK!_ Kitty will kiss you again!_

Martin; *perks up*

Kitty; *gasps* But, _I didn't agree to that_- *mouth is covered by Sil's hand*

Amy: *laughs* Go on, silly goose!

Mimi: *is giggling about Kitty kissing Martin again*

Martin; *eyes his laughing brother* _Chris-..._

Chris; *stops laughing almost immediately*

Martin; Truth or Dare?

Chris; Um... Dare I guess...

Martin; Since you're laughing about my kissing mishap, you must go and kiss a crocodile...

Chris; o.O'

Amy: O.o ooh! Go kiss Crocodilla! *runs and comes back with a perplexed Crocodilla* Kiss her!

Mimi: O.o *faints at the thought of anyone kissing a crocodile*

Chris; but... but... _she will bite my mouth off! _XO

Martin; -.- it's either the crocodile or_ Jimmy._..

Chris; *freezes and kisses the crocodile quickly, then pulls back*

Silver; *cracks up again*

Amy: EW! Jimmy?

Mimi: *revives in time to see Chris kiss the croc* *faints again*

Amy: *laughs and takes Crocodilla back*

Prin: *is rolling around laughing*

Iris: O.o weirdest thing ever...

Chris; *blushes and is angry* _Martin I'm going to kill you..._

Martin; *stops laughing* Wait, _what?_

Chris; *pounces on Martin and both brothers start wrestling*

* * *

_**So, what did ya think? You like it? Yes? No? **_

_**Please review so I can find out! XD  
**_

_**~Silver~  
**_


	2. The Diaries

**_Me and the IP girls (Iris Princess 6-7) started this VERY random rp in the PM's, and it was just SO random and funny, I had to put it in here. _**

**_So I hope you enjoy a ton of random nonsense involving the Kratt Brothers! ^^_**

**_R&R or die! (JK.)_**

**_Ocs; Kitty Carlo (from my story Wild Cat), Amy (Prin's oc), Mimi (Iris's oc) and other people that might pop up XD  
_**

**_The chapters in this story are not related in anyway. Just so you know.  
_**

**_(The Tech team pop in and out of this rp XD just telling you as a warning.)  
_**

* * *

Prin: Hey, where did the Kratt bros grow up anyway?

Martin; *pops over* Actually, we grew up right here in NJ. ^^

Chris; XD yep, and boy I was wondering when somebody would bring an rp here...

Silver; Oh yay! Prin, Iris, we can all meet Chris and Martin's mom and dad now! ^^

Chris; No wait! I didn't mean that! DX

Silver; XD to bad mister, you just reminded me how fun it would be to humiliate you two. And not to mention the ocs parents can meet your parents.

Martin; o.o Bro we're doomed... mom will show them the scrapbooks and everything...

Kitty; *smiles mischievously* Scrapbooks huh? Let's go! ^^

Chris; *glares at MK* You had to open your mouth, didn't you?

Mimi: What scrapbooks? *eyes light up*

Amy: *pops in* Do they have baby pictures? I love baby pictures! ^^

Prin: You were there the whole time?

Amy: Um...yeah.

Iris: Well, whatever! Let's go meet the Bros parents!

Martin and Chris; Oh no... O.O o.o

Kitty; *grabs Martin's arm* C'mon slow pokes! ^^ I want to meet your parents!

Martin; No, you just want to see all the embarrassing baby pictures of me and Chris...

Kitty; ^^ That too...

Amy: ^^ Good thing I only have four baby pictures left! *drags everyone out of Tortuga* Okay, MK, CK, where do your parents live?

Chris; *crosses arms* I'm not just going to give you my parents address, do you know how many people would want to know it?

Silver; *is searching Tortuga's computer* Ha! Found it!

Chris; *blinks* Wha- _HOW?_

Silver; o.O It's called _research._.. *types address into Tortuga's autopilot*

Jimmy; Wait, we have autopilot?

Silver; XD um, up until now, I'm not sure...

Prin: _O.o Okay! AUTOPILOT! AWESOME!_

Iris: Okay, sis you are weird...

Amy: Yeah, what else is new?

*autopilot starts off.

Martin; *whispers to Chris* Maybe we should make a run for it...

Kitty; *over hears* Nuh uh! Your staying right here with me. *grabs Martin's arm*

Martin; *groans*

Prin: *grabs Chris and ties him to a chair* HAH!

Iris: O.O sis, I think you ate too much ice cream...

Chris: O.O Prin, let me _GO_!

Prin: *laughs* Nuh uh!

Amy: Wow... Ice cream did that?

Silver; XD Amy, you have no idea about the power of ice cream...

Jimmy; *looks out window* Oh that was fast, we're here!

Amy: Well, I ate a whole 3 pound or something like that tub of ice cream once...I don't remember much what happened,_ but I didn't go around tying people to chairs..._

Prin: O.O Amy, that's sooo much ice cream! Where'd you get it? *grabs Amy* _Tell me where the ICE CREAM IS!_

Amy: O.O Okay... In the closet.

Prin: *blinks* _OKAY!_*runs to closet*

Amy: *pushes her in and locks the closet* THERE!

Kitty; XD lol Amy...

Silver; o.O Well, since we're here, don't you think Prin's going to want to come too?

Amy: *face-palms* Oh no...

Iris: *opens closet*

Prin: *pokes head out* I didn't find the ice cream! *pouts* And- AMY! _I WILL THROW YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE!_

Amy:_ EEP!_*lightbulb* But then, you can't RP with me!

Prin: *crawls out* Oh, true... you're safe! NOW! _Kratt parents_, here we come!

Martin; Dear lord...

Chris; *blinks* This is going to be awkward for mom and dad bro, they're going to wonder why all these people are at their front doorstep...

Silver; Well, they'll have to deal with it. C'mon! ^^ *starts out Tortuga*

Kitty; *practically drags Martin with her*

Prin: *pushes chair that has Chris tied onto it out like a wheelchair* We'll just say we're friends! ^^

Iris: That tie their sons onto chairs?

Prin: YEAH!

Amy: Good heavens...

Mimi: OKAY! New Jersey Devil, here we come!

Amy: I thought we were going to see the Kratt Bro's parents?

Mimi: Them too!

Silver; *knocks on door of Kratt house* Let's just hope we don't give either a heart attack... they're in their 70/80s right?

Martin; Gah! Please don't kill my parents! DX

Amy: Oh, don't worry, as long as we don't shout and such, I'm sure they'll be fine!

Prin: *gets worried* What if we do kill them?

Iris: *rolls eyes* They should be fine!

Mrs. Kratt; *opens door* Why hello-... *blankly stares at all the people in front of her house* Dear saint John- what on earth?... *sees Martin and Chris* o.O

Martin; Erm... hi mom, long time no see...

Amy: *steps forward an smiles sweetly* Hi, Mrs. Kratt, we're some friends of Martin and Chris. And, I know we didn't give you any warning, sorry about that, but we were in the area, and decided to drop by. I'm Amy, that's Kitty, Mimi, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, and I think I might of missed some one.

Silver; -.- you missed us authors...

Amy: Oh, right, that's Silver, Prin and Iris.

Mrs. Kratt; O.o and, may I ask why you are all here?

Amy: Oh, um...

Mimi: We just wanted to meet you two.

Mrs. Kratt; o.o

Martin; *clears throat* I'll explain it later mom... can we all come in?

Mrs. Kratt; *snaps out of shocked state* Oh? What? Oh yes of course! _Come in! Come in!_

Prin: *ahem**whispers to other authors* Kinda akward...

Iris: *nods*

Silver; o.O *whispers back* No kidding...

Prin:*nudges Amy* Start a conversation or something!

Amy: Me? *gets pinched* Ow! Okay, okay! Um, you know... Oh! Martin got a girlfriend the other day.

Mimi: *facepalms*

Mrs. Kratt; *blinks* *turns to Martin* You did? *smiles brightly* Well finally! I was wondering when you would start dating... Who's your girlfriend?

Martin; *knows this conversation will probably never end* *whispers to Amy* _Thanks a lot..._

Amy: I'm sorry! *thinks for a moment* Well, actually, maybe I'm not...

Mimi: *pushes Kitty out* She's his girlfriend! ^^

Kitty; *blinks at being pushed out* Um... hi...

Mrs. Kratt; *goes over to Kitty, and examines her a little* Hmm... she seems good enough...

Kitty; o.O

Martin; Um, good enough for what? o.o

Silver; My question exactly...

Mrs. Kratt; Good enough to give me beautiful grandchildren! Of course! ^^

Martin; *slaps face* *grumbles* Mom...

Prin: XD Yeah!

Amy: Lol, I bet she would.

Mimi: O.o

Iris: Aw, I can imagine the kids! ^^

Prin: *slowly turns and gives sister weird-ed out look*

Silver; *also looks weirdly at Iris* o.O

Kitty; *blushes and clears throat* Erm... I'm not planning that far ahead Mrs. Kratt...

Mrs. Kratt; *blinks* Well you should be. O.o

Kitty; 0-0 er... why?

Mrs. Kratt; *shrugs and mumbles something to self as she walks over to the kitchen*

Kitty; *turns to Martin and Chris giving them weird looks*

Chris; -.-' yep, that was our mom...

Iris: *notices weird looks* What? I like Kids! *waves arms* What's wrong with that?

Prin: *rolls eyes* Oh, nevermind.

Amy: *nudges Prin* Does Chris have a girlfriend?

Prin: *whispers back* I don't know.

Amy: Hmm... Hey, guess what! Chris is dating two girls at once! ^^

Iris: O.o _AMY!_

AMy: What? _He's with Misty in one story and with Aviva in another!_So...

Mimi: So, what?

Mrs. Kratt; *blinks and awkwardly stares at Chris*

Chris; o.o' um... it's complicated mom... *looks to Silver and whispers* Help me out here!

Silver; Um... *ponders* Well, only Aviva's here at the moment, so- *grabs Aviva and puts her beside Chris* There. ^^ One girlfriend for this rp.

Aviva; o.O what just happened.

Prin: You got a boyfriend! ^^ Without even trying! XD

Iris: SHHH!

Prin: Oh, right.

Amy: -.- Okay, I retire from the conversation starter!

Chris and Martin: THANK YOU! *both glare at her*

Silver; *looks around* ^^ I dunno about you guys, but, I'm going to go around the house and see if I can find anything that once belonged to MK and CK... *turns to Kitty* I'm leaving you with Mrs. Kratt, so you can have 'wonderful' conversations! ^^

Kitty; -.- thanks...

Amy: XD I'm coming with you!

Iris: Me too!

Silver; Yay! *takes Amy and Iris's hands and dashes up the stairs with them*

Martin; *blinks* Oh crap bro! They're going to our old rooms!

Prin: O.o I'm going too! *runs up*

Chris: Stop them!

Martin;_ Quickly!_ *dashes after them up the stairs*

Mimi: Uh-oh!

Prin: *sees Martin and Chris chasing them* O.o Girls, _run faster!_

Amy: Why? *sees Bros* Okay! _RUN!_*sprints up the stairs*

Iris: Uh-oh!

Silver; _Meep!_ *gets up stairs and dashes down hallway* Split up!

Prin: O.o *runs into a room and locks the door*

Iris: *follows sil*

Amy: *runs up another flight of stairs*

Chris: *follows Iris and Sil*

Martin; *tries to open room Prin's in* Darnit... locked... *sees Amy* Get back here! *runs after her*

Prin: HAH! *sticks head out the door quickly* Na-na-_na-na_-na!

Amy: O.O *runs up* *opens a door* Oh no, it's the attic! *hides as quickly as she can*

Martin; *stops and looks around* Crap... lost her... *calls down the hall* Chris! Any luck?

Amy: *sighs in relief*

Chris: _NO!_*chases Sil and Iris*

Iris: *pants* *opens a door and runs in*

Silver; *skids and runs in after Iris, slamming and locking door*

Chris; *unable to stop in time and smacks into door* Oh... ow... *falls over*

Martin; *blinks and goes down the hall* Bro? U okay?

Chris: Other than the fact that I just flattened my face against the door, I'm fine. *shakes head and stands up* *tries to open door* Ugh! It's locked...

Amy: *creeps down the stairs*

Martin; *blinks and eyes widen* Hey wait... this use to be my room! _AGH!_We got to get in!

Silver; *listens* Aha Iris! We hit the jackpot! This is MK's room! XD

Iris: O.O _YAY!_*looks around* ^^ *goes 'fan-girl'*

Prin: *hears from the room she's in* WHAT? No fair! DX *opens door and sees Amy creeping around* Amy, what are you doing?

Amy: O.o SHH!

Chris: Didn't Mom have keys to our rooms?

Martin; *nods* But, she stopped using them after you locked yourself in the bathroom bro, remember? XD *teases*

Silver; ^^ This should be interesting... *starts going through boxes*

Chris: Aw, cut it out, Martin! *light bulb* I know! Come with me. *runs down the hallway*

Iris: Interesting? This is every fan girl's _dream!_*pulls down a box*

Prin: *slowly comes out of the room* Hmm...*looks around* Which door?

Amy: *opens one door* *is greeted by a room full of pink* O.o Definately not this one!

Martin; *runs after Chris* We better hurry...

Silver; XD no kidding! Especially when Martin's your fav bro! ^^ *finds something in box* _OHMYGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEIFOUNDTHIS!_

Iris: *runs over* WHAT? What is it?

Amy: *hears the bros running over* Uh-oh, Hide! *ducks into pink room*

Prin: huh? O.o

Chris: *runs to the window, throws it open and climbs out* Come on Martin!

Martin; Hold your horses I'm right behind you! *climbs out after Chris*

Silver; *jumps up and down holding out object* _LOOK!LOOK!LOOK!_ It's one of Martin's old journals! *fan girl squeal*

Iris: *fan girl squeal* NO WAY! *jumps up and down* Let's read it! ^^

Chris: *climbs over to the window to Martin's room*

Prin: *creeps around until she finds Martin's room* HEY! *pound on door* Lemme in!

Silver; Good idea! ^^ *hears pounding* Erm... it sounds like Prin... *opens door for Prin*

Martin; Gah! *slips a little but is able to pull himself up* Ugh... why did my room have to be on the second floor...

Chris: *reaches to open the window*

Prin: *comes in* Thanks... _Sniper_, _five o'clock!_*runs and locks window*

Iris: Sniper? *rolls eyes* Anyway, _LOOKLOOKLOOK_!

Prin: O.o *sees sister fangirling* Um...what?

Silver; _THISTHISTHIS!_ *hands Prin Martin's journal quickly*

Prin: O.O okay...*looks it over* O.O This is _MARTIN'S JOURNAL?_

Chris: *hears from outside* Uh-oh.

Martin; o.o Bro, what is it? what did they find?

Silver; Exciting right? How about we each read a page out loud!-... unless that page is a picture, we can just show it...

Chris: Your journal...

Prin: Yeah! You start!

Martin; *eyes widen* Aw crap! *looks through window* DX Wouldn't you know it's a newer one too... one that has more recent stuff... one I still use... )X

Chris; You mean that one that you have practically everything in? o.O

Martin; *sighs sadly* Yes...

Silver; ^^ Alright... *takes journal and opens it to random page* Let me see... *cracks up* Guys look at this picture that's posted in here! *takes out picture and holds it out*

*Picture is old, and you can see Chris and Martin, around 9 and 13, and they're both covered in many different colors of paint*

Silver; *reads out loud* The caption is; '_Paint wars. Sisters win-... this round..._' How funny! ^^

Prin: XD Lol! Go girls!

Iris: X) Haha, lol.

Amy: *pokes head in* Hey there you are! What's going on?

Silver; *simply hands Amy picture* Okay, Iris, you read a page. ^^

* * *

Kitty; *is sitting down in living room bored*

Mrs. Kratt; *comes from kitchen with platter filled with tea and food* Hm, where did everyone go... *sees Kitty* There you are dear, now, where did your friends go?

Kitty; *blinks and looks up at Mrs. Kratt* Oh... they're just trying to take stuff that use to belong to Chris and Martin... *pouts* My author made me stay here... -.-'

Mimi: Mine just up and left me here! *pats Kitty's back* So, Mrs. Kratt, Martin said that his dad owns a harmonica factory?

Mrs. Kratt; *nods* Yep, their dad's there right now as we speak. ^^

Mimi: Cool! So what kind of harmonicas do they make there? Because there's more than one kind. One kind is the kind they use in old western movies, the other is...*continues listing all the kinds of Harmonicas she knows*

Mrs. Kratt; o.O Smart girl...

Kitty; Smart but needs an off switch XD no offense Mi...

Mimi: *chuckles lightly* None taken, Kit... So what kind does the factory make?

Mrs. Kratt; Oh, well there's Chromatic kinds, Parade kinds, then my husband has a kind called the super 48 chromatic and then-

Kitty; Okay! XD I think we get it! There's a lot of harmonicas he makes...

Mimi: WHOA! That's so cool!

Mrs. Kratt; *nods* So, are you two dears interested in some tea? *motions to platter* Maybe something to eat?

Kitty; ^^ Yes please!

Mrs. Kratt; And while you two are eating, Kitty you can tell us about you and Martin. ^^ I would like to know everything about you.

Kitty; o.O'

Mrs. Kratt; *looks up* What the heck is going on up stairs? O.O

Kitty; Erm... I'll go check... Mimi, wanna come?

Mimi: Sure! *gets up and runs up the stairs*

Kitty; *runs after Mimi*

* * *

Kitty; *walks down the hall* Hey Mimi, I think I hear them in this room. o.o

Amy: o.o HAha, that's funny! Go sisters.

Iris: Ikr? XD Anyway...*opens journal to random page*

Mimi: Yeah, me too! *pokes head in*

Iris: Lol, look at this! *hold up a picture of Martin in one of those graduating suits/dresses jumping up and down looking like he's yelling, "YYEEAAHH!", while Chris facepalms in the background* It says, _"FINALLY Graduate!"_

Silver; *cracks up and falls over on the bed laughing* Chris's face is PRICELESS!

Kitty; *also pokes head in* Hey guys! Whatcha looking at?

Silver; *jumps up and rushes pictures to Mimi and Kitty*

Kitty; *almost cracks up harder then Silver* Oh I am so not letting Martin live this picture down... XD

Martin; o.o' dear lord... maybe we should climb down and just make a run for it?

Chris: Good idea! DX

Mimi: O.o XD *rolls on the floor laughing* OH! That is priceless!

Prin: XD *laughs till she is feeling faint*

Amy: *snickers* Neither will I Kitty...

Martin; *starts climbing down* Well c'mon then!

Silver; *freezes* Hm... my author senses are tingling... *gasps* Martin and Chris are trying to get away! :O

Kitty; XD no way we're letting that happen.

Chris: Ah! Faster! *climbs down*

Prin: *le evil grin* Oh, no way Jose.

Iris: Uh-oh...

Amy: *opens window* HEY BOYS!

Martin; *screams and jumps the rest of the way down, then takes off running for his life*

Silver; *blinks*

Kitty; Get them! *jumps out window and turns into a hawk*

Girls: GET THEM! *jump out the window*

Chris: O.o *also runs for his life*

Martin; AHHH! BRO THIS IS CRAZY! DX *avoids hawk Kitty diving down after him*

Chris: NO KIDDING! D: *ducks a flying net* _AH!_

Prin: WHOO! GET THEM! *aims net gun again*

Martin; *takes sharp turn into woods* Hurry Chris! Into our old short cut we used to get to school!

Silver; Oi, being a author I could just stop them... but... it wouldn't be as fun XD

Chris: *follows bro* -.-'

Prin: XD True! And besudes, it'll be funny to see the kids's faces when they see Chris and Martin run by the school, being chased by a group of girls and a hawk! XD

Iris: Lol, yeah!

Silver; XD Well, we'll be able to see their faces... right about... now!

*they pass school, and a ton of children at the playground.

Kids at Playground; :O o.O o.o XD :D ?

Martin; *remembers something* _Agh! Chris!_ We have to get back to the Tortuga! I have a secret weapon which would work in this case!

Chris: What? Secret weapon? Since when?

Prin: XD That was priceless!

Iris: No kidding, now they're getting away! *runs after the Bros*

Kitty; *flies harder* Don't worry! We won't let them get away!

Martin; Well, let's just say I remembered something- *looks back panting* _Gah! Just run faster!_

Amy: Yeah, they won't be able to escape us! *runs faster*

Chris: No need to tell me twice! *runs as fast as he can*

Martin; *also runs as fast as he can, as they run up into the Tortuga* Hurry! You keep the door closed while I find the secret weapon! *runs off down a hall*

Kitty; *turns back into herself, and starts running with everyone* Why'd they go into the Tortuga? o.O

Chris: *Runs in and holds the door shut*

Prin: -.-' I don't know, but I'm getting tired!

Amy: Um... now what?

Martin; *comes running back* Phew! Got them! *holds up a few diaries* Leave it to Silver to leave these things laying around! ^^ And Kitty's was under her bed-... don't ask how I knew...

Kitty; *pushes on door* Hm, they're holding it shut... I bet if we all push we should be able to get it open.

Amy: Okay, on three!

Sisters: *get ready to run into the door*

Mimi: O.o *gets ready as well*

Amy: One!

Silver; Two!

Kitty; Three!

*all push on door, but Chris opens it before they do. So, they all fall out on the floor, and on top of each other*

Amy: OW! My face...*is getting squished under everyone else*

Prin: Yipes! *accidentally elbows Mimi*

Mimi: AH! Prin, watch it! *steps on somebody*

Iris: *gets up before she can get too hurt* That... was rather painful...

Silver; EEK! *Mimi steps on her face* _Owowowowow! Get off!_

Kitty; *is pulling herself from under the pile* oh... ow... *looks up at Chris and Martin* o.O Why do you two look so happy?

Martin; *simply smiles and waves Kitty's diary in the air*

Kitty; _GAH!_ *runs over trying to take it from Martin* _Give it back!_DX

Martin; *holds it high above her head* X) Maybe I will, maybe I won't...

Amy: O.o Uh-oh... Mimi, do you keep a diary?

Mimi: *gets off of Sil* SORRY! Um...no, why?

Amy: *points at the guys holding a handful of diaries and journals*

Mimi: O.o *whispers to Prin* Didn't Amy have a journal?

Prin: Uh-oh...

Iris: *snickers* Okay, this just got good...

Silver; O.o I pray I didn't leave my diary in that pile...

Chris; *looks through pile* Actually... you did. ^^

Silver; AHHHHHHHH!

Martin; *holds Kitty back as he's about to open her diary and read it out loud*

Kitty; MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT DON'T YOU DARE!

Prin: Well, at least, sis, you keep like three journals, and none of the entries are complete.. XD

Iris: -.- Very funny... although it has saved me this time...

Amy: Give them over!

Mimi: XD I think I'll just sit back and watch you guys suffer..

Amy: Oh, you're mean!

Martin; *flips through diary* Hm... would you know our tough tom-boy Kitty Carlo likes reading cheap romance novels? XD

Kitty; *stutters and blushes* I-... I do not!

Martin; Do too! XD It says right here! Along with that you think Jimmy can be a dork...

Jimmy; *randomly walks by* _OFFENDED!_

Amy: Really? Romance novels? O.o

Mimi: *laughs*

Iris: Oh, good to know!

Prin: Sis!

Iris: What? It is!

Amy: *rolls eyes* *tries to grab the diaries* Gimme them! Now!

Prin: Amy, it's '_Give them to me_', not '_Gimme them_'!

Chris and Martin; *grab the pile and play keep away*

Kitty; *growls and rolls up sleeves* *mumbles* I bet we can take them Amy...

Amy: *looks at Kitty and grins* *clenches her hands into fists* Let's do this...

Prin: Uh-oh...

Iris: This is getting even better...O_O *watches*

Mimi: *gets a better seat* *hands out popcorn*

Iris: *rolls eyes* Really?

Mimi: *shrugs*

Silver; *takes popcorn* _WHOO! KICK THEIR BUTTS!_^^

Kitty; *nods to Amy, then gives an evil grin to Martin*

Martin; o.o um... _bro_... *feels the sudden urge to run away*

Kitty; *in seconds pounces, and tackles Martin to the ground*

Chris: O.O *tries to run*

Amy: *grins evily* *runs and manages to trip him* _Whoo!_ *pins him down*

Kitty; *has easily gotten Martin into an arm bar* Whatcha going to do now tough guy? XD

Martin; *struggles to get up but it's pointless* AH! _Ow-ow-ow-ow! _Okay! _I give! I give!_

Kitty; -.- _And?_

Martin; *exchanges glances with brother* We'll... give back the diaries..."

Kitty; Good... _anything else?_

Martin; o.O Don't start thinking I'm going to admit ur stronger then me...

Kitty; *pulls on arm bar* Do it!

Martin; OW! OKAY! OKAY! *grumbles in pain* You're stronger then me-

Kitty; *grip loosens* Good-

Martin; _-NOT!_ *is able to flip her over, so he's on top of her*

Amy: XD Watch it!

Chris: *pushes Amy off* HAH!

Amy: Aw, man! *tries to grab journals again*

Chris: *holds her back with one arm and holds the journals up with another* _No you don't!_*sticks tongue out at her*

Amy: -.- *grabs his tongue* Trust me, buddy, you don't want me angry. *let's go and wipes her hand off*

Chris: Ow...*pulls his tongue back to safety*

Martin; *is able to keep Kitty down* Now, how about this, you give me back my journal, I'll give you back ur diary...

Kitty; *sees opportunity* *smirks* Nah, _anyway_, you aren't in any position to say that... *brings knee up*

Martin; *gets kicked in the_ -u know where-_and falls over in pain*

Silver; o.O Ouch... *eats popcorn* *calls over to Kitty* You know, if you want to have kids with him in the future, you probably shouldn't kick him there Kit!

Kitty; *blinks and glares at Sil* YOU BE QUIET!

Prin: *rolls around laughing* Oh, that is just priceless!

Amy: *snickers*

Chris: *Sees opportunity and runs* X)

Amy: O.O HEY! *chases him*

Mimi: XD Oh, Sil's right, you know!

Iris: *is trying not to laugh, but failing misserably*

Kitty; *ties Martin up in chair* *sits on his lap* _Don't you just love me?_X)

Martin; *growls slightly*

Silver; *goes over beside Martin and picks up diaries* o.o hm... still looks like Chris has half... including the half with mine. -.-

Kitty; You can go get it, I have to guard MK to make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble... XD

Martin; O.o what trouble? You girls started it!

Kitty; *smiles evilly as she runs her fingers through his hair* Don't make me kick you again.

Martin; *is quiet*

Iris: XD Lol...

Prin: I just love it when good girls act bad...

Mimi: *gives Prin a weird look*

Iris: *turns and stares at sister in disbelief* What?

Prin: *zips lips*

Amy: *almost gets the journals and diaries from Chris* Oh, come on! DX Little help here? I don't feel comfortable crotch-kicking anyone!

Chris: Well that's a relief! *climbs up a ladder*

Silver; *blinks* Hm... that ladder came out of nowhere... *walks over to ladder, and kicks it a little* *Ladder falls* Whoopsy... X)

Chris; *falls with ladder* AHHHH! *rubs his head* Ow...*gets up*

Amy: Hand them over!

Mimi: XD Good job, Sil!

Iris: Yeah! *cheers for Sil*

Prin: *stares* X)

Silver; *shrugs* Eh, it was nothing XD Btw, Prin, Iris, you'll never belief what someone just PMed me...

Prin: What? O.o

Iris: Who?

Silver; Just a random person and they wanted me to do a lemon with Martin/Kitty? o.O It was _very_awkward...

Kitty; *freezes* A what now?

Prin: Erm...lemon?

Iris: I think that means one of those...like that fic that Sunajesh'sja posted with Martin and Aviva?

Prin: O.O WHAT? XD Oh, my, gosh, they actually asked you to write something like that?

Mimi: I am completely lost.

Iris: Good, because you're too young to understand.

Mimi: AW!

Silver; Like I said, it was awkward...

Kitty; *grabs FF dictionary* Lemon...lemon... hm... aha, here it is, it's-... *blushes deep red* _It's not something I'm going to read out loud..._

Martin; o.O can you at least put the dictionary in front of my face so I can see what it is too? I'm kind of tied up at the moment...

Kitty; *holds up book for Martin*

Martin; o.O Oh... wow... _Let's do it!_XD

Kitty; *slaps Martin with the dictionary*

Martin; Gah! Sry! _I was just joking!_

Amy:*glares at Martin* Ugh, men are such pervs...

Chris: HEY!

Iris: No kidding...X)

Mimi: Am I the only one that doesn't understand anything that's going on?

Amy: Yes, and it'll stay that way. *grabs journals and diaries from Chris* HAH! *runs and hides behind Sil* Got them!

Silver; Thank goodness! ^^ *takes own diary from Amy* *kisses diary* So good to have it back!

Martin; o.O So, can I be untied now?

Kitty; *is still sitting on Martin's lap* ... no...

Martin; What? _WHY?_

Kitty; *leans back against him* XD Because I said so...

Prin: XD

AMy: *secretly grabs her journal and sticks it in her purse* -.-' Phew...

Iris: XD Chris is _LUCKY_ that his girlfriend hasn't done that to him yet.

Silver; XD Well Iris... we always could change that... *motions to Aviva*

Iris: *giggles* Why don't we?

Chris: _Uh oh._

Amy: If I were you, I would have left by now.

Chris: Good idea. *turns to go*

Silver; No you don't... *grabs Chris by the back of his shirt collar*

Chris; *gets dragged* Egh! _Choking!_

Silver; *ties Chris in chair* There you go. ^^ *pulls over Aviva* Now, IP, feel free to do whatever you want to, with the two!

IP: O.o Unfortunatly neither of us have ever been very good at the "Flirt" or "lovey-dovey" Categories...

Amy: *rolls eyes* This is going to be boring. I pity you two. Goodbye. *walks out*

Mimi: HEY! Have a little faith why don't you?

Aviva: O.o Why'd they tie you to a chair?

Chris; Erm... we'll talk about it later... -.-'

Silver; Really, huh? What, do you want me to do something in that case? o.O

Prin: Please! ^^ Besides, you're much funnier than me.

Iris: Erm...Yeah, you do it.

Amy: *pokes head back in* Well, if Sil's going to do it.

Prin: _HEY!_

Aviva: o.0 going to do what, exactly?

Silver; Um... *pulls Aviva over and whispers over a few things*

Aviva; *nods to herself slowly*

Silver; ^^ *snaps fingers and Chris is untied*

Aviva; *goes over to Chris taking his hand and leading him towards the hall* *flirtatious smile* C'mon you...

Chris; o.O' *both head down hall*

Kitty; O.o Silver, what did you just do?

Silver; XD it's not what you think guys, they're just going to kiss, that's it.

Kitty; Let's hope so...

* * *

**_XD Okay, I know. It seems like a weird rp... BUT WHO DOESN'T LIKE WEIRD AT TIMES? o_O_**

**_So R&R, and tell me and IP if you want to see how this 'awkward and funny' (took random out of there for a little while XD) ends!  
_**


	3. Paper Today, Gone Tomorrow

_**I credit this whole story to the wackiest sister in the world; My sister... XD She came up with the entire idea, and now I shall never write my stories on paper again...  
**_

_**Enjoy everyone! And please read and review!**_

* * *

Now, if Chris Kratt, was going to ever tell you the weirdest thing that happened to his brother, it would be this story.

Actually, if you asked, the whole Tech team including Kitty and Survivor, would say this story was the weirdest thing that happened to Martin Kratt too...

Well, this story isn't exactly that long, so, this chapter should be the only one. But, even with one chapter, it's still quite funny;

Martin Kratt was taking out boxes from the garage of the Tortuga, and loading them into the Createrra. He had lost the coin flip against Chris; which was deciding who would take out the trash, and drive to the local recycling centers and junkyard.

It was actually over all not a terrible job, considering Martin was able to go through all the old prototypes Aviva had thrown away, and even some other cool stuff.

"You always can find out a lot about people,_ by looking through their trash..._" Martin said laughing to himself.

Well, he was about done loading boxes, and only had one more to do, which was a larger box, filled with many old papers that were going to the recycling center.

The box was terribly heavy, since paper is much heavier then one could picture, when it is stacked and pressed together.

"_C'mon Martin_, _you can do this_..." Martin grumbled to himself as he worked on lifting the box up, and heading over to the gang plank that lead out of the Tortuga.

Martin got to the first step of going down, and he ended up tripping, and tumbling the whole way down with the box. The contents in the box, spilled everywhere on the ground.

Martin groaned and lay on his back. His head really hurt, and he knew he must've hit it pretty hard on the way down. When he sat up, and looked around, the first thing he noticed was all the paper everywhere.

And that's when, something just snapped in his brain.

* * *

A few hours later, Kitty was searching high and low for Martin, and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked from one end of the Tortuga, to the other, but there was no sign of him.

She ended up going to Chris, who was having his own problems at the moment.

"Hey Chris, have you seen Martin anywhere by any chance?" Kitty asked.

Chris shook his head, as he went through his binder, "No, I haven't... But have you seen any of my notebook paper?" He held up his empty binder, which Kitty knew was usually filled with notes and stuff.

"Um, no, I haven't seen any of your paper..." Kitty said blinking.

"Well, maybe Martin knows, so, we'd better find him..." Chris said taking a deep breath.

So, they both headed to the main control room.

"Let's see if he's in here..." Chris said as he pushed on the door.

"But, I've already looked in here... he wouldn't be-" Kitty stopped in the middle of her sentence, and her eyes widened upon looking inside the room.

Chris followed her gaze, and looked inside the room as well, his mouth dropped open.

The room was covered in paper by the dozens. Papers were piled a few feet high on the floor, and some floated around in the air, as they fell down.

In the middle of the room, was a small hill of paper, and on the top, was Martin.

"_What the heck-_..." Chris started, eyes wide, not able to finish what he was saying.

"_Dear lord..._" Kitty said blinking, as she stared up at Martin.

Martin seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot, as he sat on top of the pile, throwing paper about, humming a little.

"Martin, _what the heck are you doing?_" Chris asked, walking in, and picking up a piece of paper.

Martin acted as if he didn't notice the question, but, he did notice Chris pick up a piece of his paper. And with a loud growl, Martin jumped from his pile and pounced on Chris.

And soon, Martin had the piece of paper back, and ran back up to the top of the pile hissing.

Kitty helped Chris of the floor, and they both exchanged confused, wide eyed glances.

Kitty blinked, "Martin, _are you alright?_"

Martin nodded, and in a cheerful tone he answered, "_I'm better then alright! I have paper!_" and with that, he tossed some more paper in the air.

"..._ okay._.." Chris said slowly, giving his brother a weird look.

"Um... okay, _Martin has lost it._" Kitty said simply.

"Lost _what?_ DID I LOSE ANY OF MY PAPER? _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNOOO !_" Martin started screaming and running around.

(Brief moment to show you Chris and Kitty's expression's; O_O 0_0)

Kitty and Chris then screamed as well, and ran out of the room locking the door.

Chris was breathing really hard, and Kitty was practically frozen, "Zach definitely got to Martin some how! HE JUST HAD TO!" Chris said quickly, quite frightened.

"No, no, Zach just deals with robots and robot animals! He couldn't have done this! Maybe Donita did something?" Kitty said eyes still wide.

"What's Donita going to do? Dress him up? _It can't be her!_ Maybe Gourmand fed him something?" Chris said running his hand through his hair.

"When has Gourmand ever walked up to our front door and offered us something to eat?" Kitty asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're right..." Chris said slowly, "We have to bring Martin to Aviva, to see if she knows what to do."

Kitty nodded, "Good idea, you keep Martin in one place, I'll get Aviva!" and before Chris could object she ran down the hall.

Chris gulped, and unlocked the door. He peeked through the crack, and saw his brother still sitting on the paper pile, chewing on a piece of paper, going, "Nom, nom, nom."

Chris took a deep breath as he entered the room, "Um, hi Martin... what ya doing there?"

"None of your beeswax..." Martin said, scooting around so he wasn't facing Chris.

Chris sighed, "Can you come down, from your little... er... hill of paper?"

"NEVER!" Martin shouted standing up, "I AM PAPER KING! ALL MUST OBEY ME!"

"Ah!" Chris said backing up, "Easy there!"

"NEVER!" Martin shouted again, pointing his finger at Chris, "ATTACK!"

Chris was suddenly pelted by paper air planes, then pounced on by his brother, "AHHH! MARTIN GET OFF ME!"

"NEVER!" Martin shouted again victoriously.

* * *

"Aviva, I'm telling you! He's acting CRAZY!" Kitty said as she dragged Aviva down the hall towards the door.

Jimmy and Koki were following, also very curious at Kitty's story.

"I don't know Kit... doesn't Martin already act a little... crazy?" Koki asked.

"Not like this..." Kitty said as they got there, and she open the door. They all gasped to see the paper, and Martin strangling Chris.

"_Help... ME!_" Chris made out the best he could.

"Chris!" Aviva and the others called out, as they ran over and pried Martin away from CK.

"Chris are you alright?" Koki asked, as she held down Martin, with Jimmy and Kitty.

Chris dusted himself off, "Yeah, but my brother has gone NUTS!"

"Obviously..." Jimmy mumbled as he tried to hold Martin's arms down.

"Do you think you can help him Aviva?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think I can try and figure something out..." Aviva said, sighing as she went over to Martin and examined him.

Martin didn't like that he was being held down, so, he squirmed, screamed and bit Jimmy.

"_Owowowowow!_" Jimmy said running around holding his hand, "_What if he has rabies?_"

"Unknown." Koki answered simply.

Aviva finally took a step back, and looked at Chris, "Well, he has a bump on his head. But, that's all I could find."

Chris blinked, "A bump?"

"Yeah, it looks like he fell and hit his head." Aviva answered.

"_He hit it pretty well if you ask me..._" Jimmy grumbled, sitting down and rubbing his hand.

Chris snapped his fingers, "That has to be why he's acting like this!"

"What do we do then?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we could always throw him down the stairs..." Koki suggested. Everyone just looked at her weirdly, "What? It was just an idea."

"I couldn't do that to my brother..." Chris said slowly.

"Me neither..." Kitty answered, "Unless he made me angry." What everyone didn't notice, was that Martin had escaped from their grip, and had picked up 13 sheets of paper.

And with one blow, he ripped them all over Kitty's head.

Kitty was taken back for a second, but once she realized what Martin had did; she was mad.

"Oh that's it Martin Kratt, YOU'RE GOING DOWN THOSE STAIRS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled.

Aviva gulped, "Uh-"

"-Oh..." Chris finished.

"NEVER!" Martin screamed as he dove into the paper. But, Kitty dived right after him, and dragged him out in a matter of seconds.

Next thing Chris and the Tech team knew, was that Kitty was tossing Martin out the front door.

They all rush to stand beside her, and then looked at Martin, who was on the ground, knocked out.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Chris screamed.

"No, she didn't... but she might of made him go back to normal..." Aviva said.

"At least let's hope so..." Koki said, as Martin sat up slowly and groaned.

"Ugh, my head..." Martin said slowly, "Why does it feel like I was thrown off the Eiffel tower?" he then looked up at his friends, "Wha? Why are all of you standing there staring at me?"

The tech team sighed that he was back to normal.

"Um... you wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Chris answered his brother as he went over and helped him up.

Jimmy went over to Martin, just to test something, "Hey Marty... want some... _PAPER?_" he said putting a sheet of paper right in front of Martin's face.

Martin blinked, and pushed away the piece of paper, "Er... no thank you, and _why?_ And don't call me Marty. _Ever._"

Jimmy sighed, "He's back."

* * *

**_OH! Wasn't that weirdly funny? Or awkwardly funny at least?_**

**_If you laughed at all, blame my sister. She made this up._**

**_And along with all the other random and funnies, this chapter doesn't fit with any of the other chapters, nor does it actually seem to mean anything._**

**_Oh well._**

**_REVIEW ANYWAY!_**


	4. Smacked

**_OKAY. Another random PMrp moment... this one was with none other then Waterfall13! ^^_**

**_Anyway, let me try and catch y'all up;_**

**_In this rp, we travel through dimensions and time, in this thing called the Time Wave. While we were in Native American times, visiting a village, an enemy tribe decides to come and attack, stealing the Time Wave (TW) and kidnapping most of the men._**

**_In the process of rescuing all the men of the village, something hilarious(and painful) happens to me, and left me and Water laughing for a long time. XD_**

**_So enjoy._**

**_I OWN NOTHING! Except myself... and possibly a few other things... XD_**

* * *

Silver; O_O Um... anyone familiar with Indian sacrifices?

Reef: o.O *stops in her tracks* _You don't think_...

Silver; _EEE! WE HAVE TO HURRY!_ *runs faster*

Aviva, Reef, Koki, and Water: *run after her*

Silver; THERE! *lowers voice into whisper* _I mean_, look! Over there! I see the tribe!

Reef: *accidentally runs out into he open and yelps*

Water: *covers her mouth and quickly pulls her back before she's seen or heard* What is the matter with you?! You want to be sacrificed!?

Reef: *ignores her* Look! All the men from the tribe we were with are there! I even see the chief!

Silver; Hm... we need a way to get the men from the village and the Time Wave away... *light bulb* We need a distraction!

*Everyone looks at her.

Silver; What? 0_0

Reef: Sil, you're very distracting! Go out there and do it on purpose this time!^^

Silver; *sighs* T_T I hate you all... *adds* _Not literally though..._ *heads out in front of the whole Tribe* HEY PEOPLE! LOOK AT ME!_ LOOKATMELOOKATMELOOKATME!_ *starts dancing to attract their attention*

Water: That looks fun...

Reef: Let's go free the men!*quietly runs*

EnemyGuy: O.o what the...

AnotherEnemyGuy; O_O _What on earth is that women doing?_

OtherEnemyGuy; We should kill her... _she's freaking me out..._

EnemyMan; Agreed...

Water: *gasps when she here's this* Be right back! Go free the men! Gotta help Silver. *makes her way behind the four guys with a stick and whacks them hard in the back of the head*

Enemy guys; *fall over, knocked out*

Silver; *stops dancing* Oh... thanks Water! XD

Everyone: *turns and looks at water* O.o Another strange girl?

Water: -.- _errr..._*does the moon walk back into the bushes behind her*

Silver; Oh! Micheal Jaskson move! My turn! *does the 'thriller' move*

Woman:?

Reef: Wow they're very distracting. We almost have all the men untied without anyone noticing!*is busy untying another guy*

**_Meanwhile, Chris Kratt, Donte Wilkinson, and Jimmy Z are trying to drive the TimeWave away, but are failing..._**

*Time Wave flies forward, then down straight at Silver and Water*

Water: _EEP! _*dives on the ground as it zooms over head* _found the Time Wave..._

Silver; *gets smacked by the time wave*

Donte and Chris; *just blankly staring at the front window as Sil slides down it slowly, when they come to a stop* *exchange glances*

Jimmy: _oops..._o.o

Reef:oh...that's gotta hurt. _Jimmy's gonna get it_...

Silver; *plops down on the ground dazed* ... _Medic_... 6.9

Water: *runs over and leans over her* Quick! How many fingers am I holding up Silver? o.o

Silver; *goofy '_just got hit by a bus_' voice* _Er... fifty nine... and there's a dragon..._ *points at the sky* See?_ Draaagon..._ *passes out*

Donte; *looks up* Hey... there is a dragon-... _wait, A DRAGON?_

* * *

_**And um, I'll leave you there... things got a bit weird after that point... XD**  
_

_**Anyway, hope you guys got a laugh out of that! If you want to here what happens next, just ask! In a review! And also, just review! X3**  
_


	5. Donte vs Martin

**_I just love it in rps when Donte (Kitty Carlo's brother) and Martin Kratt get into fights! It's like my absolute favorite thing! ^^_**

**_Well, one of them anyway...  
_**

**_And also, usually a lot of the fights between them happen when I'm rping with Waterfall13... O_o strange XD... anyway:  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Reef: oh yeah...

Tyran: *sees Survivor, and shrieks like a girl and hides behind Kitty* Mountain lion!

Aviva: *covers her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at him*

Kitty; *giggles* Try African lion... and he's harmless... *wonders, 'how many times do I have to say that today?'*

Martin; *smirks*

Tyran:*clears his throat* Err...right. I knew that! I was just testing to see of you knew that! *still keeps a good distance between him and Survivor*

Reef: _right..._

Donte; o-o hmm... Tyran makes Martin actually look like a good boyfriend...

Martin; *freezes, and glare shifts to Donte* And what is that suppose to mean? T.T

Donte; *shrugs* -_- Exactly what I said. Got a problem with it?

Martin; T_T Um, yeah. The same way I got a problem with you...

Chris; O_O

Kitty; *pushes brother away from Martin* Okay, you two need to stay away from each other... o.O'

Reef: yeah...far away. o.o

Jimmy and Kile: *pull Martin away*

Jimmy: *to Martin* It's okay dude. I think that was a complement, _in a way_...

Martin; *stares at Jimmy* _How the heck was that a complement?_DX

Donte; I deal with him when we get to the western times... we'll have guns there... *glares at Martin*

Kitty; *gasps* _DONTE!_

Martin; *spins around* *glares back at Donte* How about I kick your southern butt right now!

Kitty; *gasps again* _MARTIN!_

Chris; *runs over to hold Donte back*

Donte; _OH YEAH?_

Martin; _YEAH!_

Kitty; T.T That's it... I'm leaving... *heads out of tepee*

Reef: Look what you two goofs did! X( *tries to follow but gets blocked by Tyran's buddies* Hey!

Tyran: *follows Kitty out* It's alright. I'll take you away from them. Such terrible men...*smirks over his shoulder at them and walks off with Kitty*

Kitty; Well, they're not terrible... but they sure are acting terrible that's for sure...

Reef: *glares at Tyran* -.- I'll wipe that smirk right of your- *mouth gets covered by Water*

Water; Reef, you're 14! Shush!

Silver; *is simply sitting next to Survivor* *lays down* Someone tell me when they're down fighting... _._

Chris; O_O' *is trying his best to keep Donte away from his brother*

Martin; *is trying his best to get to Donte*

* * *

**_And, um.. I think I'll leave you there... XD I'm so mean, right? Well, please review! And I might think about telling you what happens next..._**


	6. Caught You

**_This story is completely random, and actually all because of an anonymous reviewer named Martha... one-shot! ;)  
_**

* * *

"Martin Kratt! _For the love of all things animal related_; What were you thinking?" Kitty said, shaking her head in worry and anger, "Jimmy's going to MURDER you!"

"I didn't mean to break it! Honest! _I just happened to pick it up, then... drop... it..._" Martin said with guilt, as he held up JZ's controller which was snapped in half, "That's why I came looking for you two! You gotta help me out of this!"

"I don't want to dig my own grave..." Koki said sarcastically, raising one eyebrow. She was obviously referring to how Jimmy LOVED his controller like CRAZY.

Martin's hopes fell, "Please? Please help me?" he looked to Kitty, he really didn't want to upset JZ.

Kitty sighed, and rolled her eyes, taking Martin's arm, "C'mon, let's find Aviva... or at least Chris... one of them is bound to know how to fix it."

"Let's just hope they can fix it before Jimmy wakes up..." Koki mumbled, getting back to the computer she was updating, as Martin and Kitty started down the hall of the Tortuga.

It was still pretty early in the morning, around eight o' clock. The sun seemed to have trouble rising on this fine morning in Africa, so the sun rise caused the sky to give off reds, golds and pinks amongst the clouds.

"Actually..." Martin started after a few minutes of silence, "Chris wasn't in our room when I woke up this morning... he might be out creature adventuring... so we should probably look for Aviva.

"Well, I haven't seen Aviva this morning either..." Kitty informed, "Which is a little strange considering she's usually the first up and sitting in the control room."

Martin looked out a window they passed, "Yeah, it is a little strange not to see either of them..." he then paused, seeing Chris pass outside, "Hey! There's Chris!" CK passed by, pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

Kitty blinked, "Hurry! Let's go out and ask for his help!"

Martin nodded in agreement, as they both quickly rushed to the main front door. But, as they got outside, there was no sign of Chris anywhere. "Where did he go?" Martin asked blinking.

"Let's check around back..." Kitty said slowly.

But, as they went around to the back, they both went wide eyed at what they saw; Chris was there, but... so was Aviva. And not to mention, they were in each others arms... and making serious lip contact...

Kit and Martin froze where they stood, and Martin's mouth fell open. Kitty, was the first to snap out of her shocked stage, and say something, "Well, that woke me up..."

Chris and Aviva froze and paled, and unlocked lips to slowly turn their heads to stare at Martin and Kitty. Chris went red almost immediately and unwrapped his arms from around Aviva, "_Is it to late... t-to say this isn't what it looks like?_"

Martin was still pretty wide eyed, "Definitely to late..."

Kitty gave a sly smile and rubbed her chin, "So how long have you two been together like this?"

"Um... _A year_... _and a half_..." Aviva mumbled out, blushing a deep crimson.

"And you didn't tell us?" Martin asked, mainly towards his brother.

"Bro, I was going to tell you... seriously... I just... _forgot..._" Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure,_ like you would forget to tell someone you're dating Aviva secretly_..." Kitty said, but she obviously was having to much fun with this to be angry; she just kept smiling, "So what is this? Secret love in the wild or something?" Yep, she was enjoying herself...

Chris and Aviva just kept blushing beat red. Martin rolled his eyes, and finally smiled, holding up the controller, "Anyway, think you guys could help me out with something? You know,_ before Kitty blogs all about this_?"

Kitty looked up from her IPhone, and blinked, "How'd you know?"

"Call it boyfriend intuition..." MK said before quickly swiping her phone. Kitty crossed her arms and pouted a little.

Aviva looked to the controller, and took it quickly, "Okay, I'll have this fixed in no time... as long as she doesn't tell the whole world about me and Chris..." she pointed at Kitty.

"We prefer to tell the world ourselves..." Chris said.

"Good, then you two can start with Jimmy and Koki." Kitty said, as they all went back into the Tortuga.

* * *

"Well it's about time..." JZ said, unknowingly playing with his controller which had just been fixed.

"I kinda always knew you two were together," Koki started, "I guess I just never thought about it much..."

Martin looked over at Kitty and sighed, "Kit,_ the phone please_..." and he held out his hand. Kitty blinked, thinking she had hid her phone perfectly underneath the table they were all sitting at. Not to mention she somehow had gotten it back after MK had taken it away.

Huffing, she handed MK the phone, and he turned off her blog page.

Ignoring Kitty and Martin, Aviva went on, "Glad to hear you guys are okay with it." and she smiled.

"Okay with it? Of course we're okay with it!" Martin started, "Aviva, my brother has been in love with you since he first saw you! In the first grade Chris use to tell me he wanted to grow up and marry you- OUCH!" Chris had quickly kicked his brother in the leg.

Martin rubbed his leg, but decided to continue when Chris least expected it, "-And he also use to draw pictures of you and hide them under his pillow and kiss them- OW!" Chris this time punched Martin's arm.

"_Stop it Martin_..." Chris said in a harsh whisper to his brother. But Martin was enjoying the whole situation, seeing his brother being embarrassed.

"Don't worry CK, I think it's sweet..." Aviva said, taking Chris's hand.

Chris smiled at her, but quickly pushed Martin out of his chair for good measure; mainly because MK was making kissing sounds and laughing.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Silver; XD Aw! Chris loves Aviva! Smoochy smoochy smoochy! *rolling around and laughing* X'D_**

**_Chris; Stop that before I end this author's note without you! )X  
_**

**_Silver; X) What ya gonna do? You can't get rid of me...  
_**

**_Chris; *pulls lever*  
_**

**_Silver; *floor falls out from beneath her, and she falls down trap door* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D8  
_**

**_Chris; ^^ Haaa... Much better. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!  
_**


	7. Water Balloon War

**_Okay, so this should be the first random and funny thing I posted from WildKrattSuperFan1's and my rps... and it's based off of the beginning of Blowfish Blowout so enjoy! 8D_**

* * *

*everyone's outside the Tortuga, beside a lake*

Silver; *positions herself behind a flipped over table* *has a bowl of water balloons beside her, and an army hat on her head* *talking to self* Everyone's an enemy... no one's showed their face yet... _gotta be ready_...

Kitty; o-o *drops a water balloon on Sil's head from the top of the Tortuga*

Silver; *gasps in shock* I've been hit! I must preform a counter attack! *loads water balloons in a sling shot* FIRE!

*balloons go flinging through the air at Kitty*

Kitty; _Meep!_ *gets water ballooned off the Tortuga and lands in the lake*

Kate: *pokes head out from behind nearby rock* Okay, Auntie Kitty's been hit, what do we do?

Aviva: *looks at Kate* The only thing we can do, _fight for our lives_!

Kate: *gives sly smile* *grabs pink balloons* I know that Daddy doesn't like pink, but I bet he'll HATE it after this! *creeps up behind Chris*

Chris: *points water gun in every direction, on the lookout*

Kate: *thinking* I wonder if I can reveal his soft side even in a time of war? *tip toes to the lake, and gets her hair wet* *walks back over behind Chris, and screams*

Chris: *jumps like a cat that heard a dog bark* *Turns around*

Kate: *dramatically crawls on the ground* I'M HIT! I'M WOUNDED! *weakly* _Daddy?_

Chris: O_O *doesn't know if he should help or not, but his 'father' instinct takes over*

Martin; *from behind the Tortuga* *sees Chris hesitating with Kate* BRO! Don't do it! DX

Kitty; *pulls herself from the lake and trudges ashore ringing out her hair*

Jimmy; *looks at her from behind a bush* Dang Kit, did you get ambushed by water balloons or something?

Kitty; *glares, but then smirks* No... but you will! *grabs some balloons from a nearby bucket and starts pelting Jimmy mercilessly*

Koki; *is sneaking up behind Aviva with a water hose*

Chris: *looks at Kate, then back to Martin*

Martin: *shakes head frantically, 'NO!'*

Chris: *winces, and kneels next to Kate who pretends to have fainted*

Martin: *slaps forehead*

Chris: *picks up Kate's head* Katherine? You okay?!

Kate: *opens eyes crack, then smiles evilly*

Chris: 0.o'... Oh snap.

Kate: *takes water balloon from behind her back, and hits Chris square in the face*

Chris: *falls over, dazed*

Kate: All is fair between love and war! *runs off*

Martin: BRO! *runs to his side* *looks at Kate with anger as she runs off* *talks to Chris* Don't worry, bro. I will avenge you. She won't get away with this. *shouts at Kate* _YOU WILL PAY DEEPLY FOR THE DAY YOU TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME!_ *charges with water gun*

Silver; *was about to hit all three with a sling shot of water balloons, but end up laughing at MK instead* X'D Such a drama queen! *blinks* Hey... where's WK? o_O

Koki; *turns on hose and starts spraying Aviva like crazy*

Martin; *is chasing after Kate, avoiding occasional water balloons*

Kate: *sees her mom being attacked!* MOMMY!

Aviva: *tries to say without swallowing water* I'll be fine, Mi'ha. RUN!

Kate: *continues to run with Martin on her tail* *finally gets cornered by a tree*

Martin: *closes in* Now... you'll pay! *raises water gun to Kate's face*

Kate: *winces and waits for the worst*

*suddenly, a pink water balloon comes out of nowhere and hits Martin on the top of his head*

Martin: *falls to the ground, and lets go of the water gun*

?: *reaches for the water gun, and loads it, and points it at Martin who is still dazed* Leave. My OC. Alone!

Sil: Oh, there's WK. Nevermind. X)

WK; Don't you have known I always come with a big entrance? X)

Silver; XD Yeah... I should have expected that... but now... *starts throwing balloons at WK*

Jimmy; *runs past everyone screaming as Kitty pelts him with balloons*

Kitty; *finally stops near Kate* *bows playfully to WK and Kate* Good job, I see you've both taken down the Kratt brothers. ^^

Martin: *face is down, but he grabs Kitty's ankle like a zombie, and she screams*

Chris: *gets up, and notices his water gun is gone* Where did... AVIVA!

Aviva: *giggles behind rock as she shoots at Koki*

Koki: Ah! Stop! You'll ruin my hair!

Aviva: *O_O*...okay.

Koki; T_T *starts fluffing hair back up again*

Jimmy; ^-^ *hits Koki with a balloon*

Koki; *growls and evilly grins at JZ* Apparently you forget who still has the water hose! *sprays him*

Jimmy; Aw darn... *gets sprayed*

Kitty; *MK causes her to trip and hit the ground beside him, in mud* Nice MK... -.-

Martin; *can't help but laugh*

Kitty; *splashes the mud at him*

Martin; *face gets covered in mud* *blinks* -_- o_o

Kitty: *chuckles* That's better. XD XP

Chris: *walks, or... limps up to Martin* *laughs* Gee bro, I knew you liked worm slime facials, but I didn't know you liked mud masks too.

Martin: *grabs one of the loose water balloons* *aims at Chris*

Chris: O_O *Stops laughing*

Martin: Do you want me to hit you with this?

Chris; o_o' Er...

MK; Didn't think so... XD But while I'm in the mud... *pulls Chris down with him and Kitty* You might as well be too!

Kate: *looks terrified* GAHHH! Don't get it on me! DX

WK: Or on me either! DX

Martin and Kitty; *laugh as they splash mud at Kate and WK* *also Sil for good measure*

Silver; *covered in mud* T_T

Kate: *starts acting... weird* *starts shaking and making whimpering sounds*

Wk: MK! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! DX

MK: What?! Is she gonna melt?!

CK: Bro! It's a known fact that Kate HATES mud!

Kate: *smoke starts coming out of her ears* *angry chibi* MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

MK: Oh... _crap_! DX *runs for his life while Kate chases him with water balloons*

Kitty; *blankly watches Kate chase Martin around the Tortuga with everyone else* O_O

Silver; o-o *takes this as a chance to escape and get clean at the same time* *jumps into the lake* Swim party! XD

* * *

**_So... that pretty much shows you what a normal day PMrp, or chat ends up being like, between me and WK... so, last thing I can say is; review! XD_**


End file.
